falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Gorgon (Project Horizons)
|name = Gorgon |fullname = Stonewing a.k.a Gorgon |race = Pegasus/Cockatrice Chimera |sex = Stallion |faction = Reaper Macintosh's Marauders (Formerly) |role = Reaper Agent of Sanguine |family = |statusintro = Dead |statuscurrent = Deadaroony |eyes = Glowed Yellow |mane = White |coat = White with scales |cutie mark = |alias = The stone Reapers}} Gorgon was a member of the Reapers and a monstrous chimera of a Pegasus and a Cockatrice, created by Project Chimera. History During the War Gorgon was originally a pegasus by the name Stonewing. As Stonewing, he spent several years with Jetstream as flying cadets and then as members of the Equestrian Skyguard. Jetstream loved Stonewing, but he did not return her feelings, instead admiring Rainbow Dash. He joined the Equestrian military at the start of the war and ended up in the squadron that would later be known as Macintosh's Marauders. He fought alongside other soldiers like Big Macintosh and Doof, who would later become Deus. Stonewing and Jetstream acted as the team's aerial support and made a perfect team. Some time before the Marauders broke up, Stonewing was heavily injured in combat, shot through the throat which cost him his voice. He continued serving as a member of the Marauders, until another battle against the zebras. During the fight, Stonewing was blindsided by a gryphon sniper and was shot, falling from the sky. Rushed away by a medical team from the Ministry of Peace, he was placed in intensive care, but due an "error" in paperwork, he was proclaimed deceased. He was selected for Project Chimera, due to his injuries and inability to fight. He was probably the first Chimera created, based on the dialogue at his creation, seen within a memory orb by Blackjack. The idea behind his fusion with a Cockatrice was that Stonewing would be able to petrify zebra combatants who could then be safely captured and then restored to their flesh and blood forms. When he was finished being fused, he gazed at a nurse and petrified her, before using his tail and smashing her newly petrified form. Stonewing was restrained and placed within stasis, Sanguine calling this particular type of fusion, Gorgon, hence his name. Present Day A two hundred year old monster the Gorgon was reawakened by Sanguine and joined the Reapers, becoming known as one of the 'Four Ponies of the Apocalypse' who served the ghoul Sanguine. He was sent to the Brimstone Falls gem mine to increase production. Whilst there, the workers lived in complete fear of him, he was shown to have petrified numerous ponies throughout the mine and shattered a few of his petrified victims. When Blackjack arrived in the mine, she tried to give the workers weapons. They ignored them, their fear of Gorgon driving them to work faster and ignore the fighting going on around them. Blackjack fought Gorgon and after he had petrified her friends and was in the process of petrifying her. She pointed out that Sanguine wanted her Pipbuck which would also be petrified. Gorgon reversed his gaze and fought Blackjack in a deadly one-on-one battle. Gorgon and Blackjack ended up on a conveyor belt leading into a Rock Crusher. Gorgon was eventually killed by Blackjack by being lured and trapped in the rock crusher, his body was unable to regenerate from the damage. Post Death Later on, when Blackjack find his room at the Hoofington Dome. She finds a note thanking the person who killed him for ending his life. She also discovers other facts about Gorgon on her travels, including his creation and connection with Macintosh's Marauders. Gorgon also owned one of the limited Rainbow Dash figurines/Statuettes. The figurine was taken by Blackjack when she found it sitting in his room. Traits Appearance Gorgon was a white coated stallion with scales. He had the reptilian wings and tail of a cockatrice and glowing yellow eyes. Abilities Gorgon was a large monster-pony. He had a stone-like hide that proved resistant to many low and medium yield weapons, explosives and magical energy weapons. He can fly, if somewhat poorly due to his Cockatrice wings. Gorgon also has the same gaze as a cockatrice. A product of Project Chimera. Conversion to a chimera, though drastically improving Stonewing's physique, it severely damaged his mental capacity. He was also able to regenerate from injuries, though the rock crusher that killed him proved far too severe for it to do him any good. Trivia *Was the first Reaper Killed by Blackjack *His name Gorgon, is a reference to 3 monsters known as Gorgon and had the ability to turn anybody who looked at them to stone, the most commonly know is Medusa *He had yellow glowing eyes like Blackjack but lacked her night vision *He left a note for the person that killed him. Deus did the same thing. *Was nicknamed as one of the four ponies of the apocalypse *He was created to incapacitate Zebra's with his stone glare. He would then reverse the process so they could be captured. Ironic since he uses his glare to petrify and then smash/kill many of his victims. *Psychoshy mentioned that he taught Radroaches to wrestle as a hobby.This hobby is a subject of the story Gorgon’s Wrestling Radroaches!. *Rampage repeatedly stated that - while being a monster pony - Gorgon was actually the nicest of the Reapers and the only one who always treated her with respect and kindness. Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Project Horizons Minor Characters Category:Reapers (Project Horizons) Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Project Horizons Category:Macintosh's Marauders (Project Horizons)